Jack's Trial
by shizukesa-sama
Summary: Jack is on trial for all of the things that he has done on the Island. Will he be able to keep his temper as win this battle? Or will his own nature be the end of him? Script Style


This Story was written to help my sister with a High School English project. It was a little rushed when put together but I just had to put it up here and to share the love with everyone. Her project was to write a scene were Jack defends himself for all the things he did while on the Island. I think that we came up with a pretty good scene, considering my sister only started on it at the last minuet.

**Jack's Trial**

{The scene opens on an old court room. Mahogany wood and a deep smock smell are prevalent throughout the room. On the left side of the stage is the Judges box and witness stand. It is slightly placed on the diagonal so that the front of the judges box can be scene from the audience. The witness box is three fee lower than the Judges box and is set downstage right with the Judges box directly behind it at stage right. On the right side of the stage, also set on a slight diagonal are the desks for the prosecution and the defense. They are placed so that both attorneys can be seen when seated. Behind the desks is a dark wooden separating fence with a little swinging door. This partition is no more than three feet in height and runs from the far edge of the defence's desk, placed downstage left, and the far edge of the prosecution's desk, placed upstage left. Set behind the desks and partition are four long benches, two downstage left and two upstage left. Directly in upstage center is the Jury's box. It is completely enclosed so that the audience can only see the actors from the chest up. The Judge's box and the Witness box are also set up in the same manner.}

{Lights start to rise on the stage, at first only the Jury's box is illuminated and we watch as twelve men march from back stage right and take their seats. Then from stage left the defence and prosecuting attorneys march down between the two benches and through the little swinging door and take their seats. Next the audience gallary is filled and it becomes slightly noisy as the take their seats talking to one another. The last to arive is the defendent. Brought in by two guards, he is taken to his seat downstage left to sit with his lawyer. The bailiff, who came in right behind the defendent and stands in the space between the Judge's box and the Jury, calls everyone to order.}

**Bailiff:**Silence in the court! All Stand!

{The Judge enters by climbing a little hidden stair behind his box so that the audience only sees him appear at the top. He takes his gravel and gives it a bang.}

Oyez! Oyez! Oyez! All persons having business before the Honorable Judge Danials, the Supreme Court of Britain, are admonished to draw near and give their attention, for the Court is now sitting. God save the Queen and this Honorable Court!

Calling the matter of the people vs. Jack Merridew in the charges of attempted murder in the 1st degree, Manslaughter in the 1st degree, and Manslaughter in the 2nd degree.

**Judge:**Very well. Please be seated. How does the defendant plea?

**Defense**: {Standing up} Not Guilty Your Honor.

**Judge**: Very well. We will begin with the opening statements. Mr Melington, if you please.

{The defense lawyer stands and makes his way around the bench to stand before the Jury.}

**Defense**: Your honor. Members of the Jury. I come before you today to prove to you that my client is innocent. Furthermore I intend to prove to you that the actions he is being accused of are being grossly exaggerated. These boys were marooned. Stranded. With no adult supervision. It is remarkable that they survived at all but the fact is that they did survive andwhile they were on that islandthey had to finda way to survive. I intend to prove that my client strove to give that survival to his fellow children and that he constantly had to fight for his right to survive while one of the other children tried to fashion himself into a type a chief among them and tyrannically dictate out the others lives. Thank you.

{The defense lawyer takes his seat as the prosicution rises to take his place in front of the Jury}

**Judge**: Thank you Mr Melington. Mr Plenton, you may begin.

**Prosecution**: Thank you your Honor. Members of the Jury. Mr Melington was right about one thing, the boys were stranded and they did hveto do everything that they could in order to survive. Yet I stand here before you today to prove that Mr Jack Merridew maliciously, andwith real intent, sought the life of one of his fellow children. On top of that I intend to prove that he was involved in the events that caused the deaths of his fellow children, Simon and a boy only

known to us as "Piggy". All this I intend to prove to you and I would ask that you keep in mind that even though they were stranded, alone, and without adult supervision; that does not give them the right to act like savages and forget the laws that govern our society. Thank you.

{The prosecution resumes his seat}

**Judge**: Very well. Mr Plenton, please call your first witness.

**Prosecution**:{without rising} Your Honor, the people call at this time the twins Sam andEric. We ask that they be called together as they were never separated when on the island. In fact it has been reported to me that the children even referred to them as one person, giving them the name Samneric.

**Defense**: Objection. They are two people, this can not be allowed.

**Judge**: Over ruled! I will allow the questioning to take place together.

**Prosecution**: Thank you, your Honor. {Rising to standin the open space before the witness stand.} Now is it true that you are familiar with the defendant?

**Samneric**: Yes.

**Prosecution**: And is it also true that he forced you to join his little band on the island?

**Defense**: Objection.

**Judge**: Over ruled. Please answer the question.

**Samneric**: Yes.

**Prosecution**: And how was he able to do that?

**Samneric**: {Each twin is reading the line alternatively, switching after each "..."}Well, he had just stolen the fire from our camp... and trashed out shelters too...when Ralph, Piggy, and the two of us went to investigate...we saw that they had killed a pig... he offered us meat...was real nice about it too... andso we all got to playing around the fire... That is when Simon came out of the forest... it was so dark that we didn't know it was him... We all thought it was a beast... It all got out of hand...we really did think that it was a beast and...so we tried to kill it before it got us... but when everything calmed down... we saw that it wasn't a beast at all.

**Prosecution**: What happened then?

**Samneric**: Well we were all feeling rather terrible about it... so the next day...we went back to castle

rock...Ralph wanted to try and restore order....We had tried to be organized sir... but everyone wanted to follow Jack and have fun... instead of building shelters and signal fires... We had is shell that was supposed to be the thing that let one be heard...so that all of us could get a chance to share our ideas... but Jack said that it no longer had any relevance... that we were on his side of the island... and that we had to play by his rules.

**Prosecution**: And what did Jack do then?

**Samneric**: He told us that we could join his tribe... that we would be able to have meat... but Piggy and Ralph would not go for that... Piggy said that he had the conch... and therefore we had to listen to him... But they would not listen... and then Jack nodded to Roger... and Rodger rolled a huge bolder down the hill...It hit Piggy...It killed him.

**Prosecution**: What happened to you then? You still have not told us why you joined Jacks 'Tribe'.

**Samneric**: {Both crying slightly} After-after Piggy...well after Piggy...after that Jack told the others to grab us...only Ralph managed to escape... Jack told us that we could join his tribe or....we could face the same fate as Ralph.

**Prosecution**: And what was to be Ralph's fate?

**Samneric**: {Together} He had sharpened a stick at both ends.

**Prosecution**: And what did that mean?

**Samneric**: That was how we put up the pigs head... That was how you stuck the pigs head with one end... and stuck the ground with the other.

**Prosecution**: So you are saying that Jack intended to kill Ralph and stick his head on a pike?

**Defense**: Objection. Calls for speculation.

**Judge**: Over ruled, I'll allow it.

**Samneric**: Yes sir.

**Prosecution**: And what did you do?

**Samneric**: We told Ralph and gave him some meat... He told us where he would be hiding...we didn't want to tell... but Jack and Roger made us... then Jack had all the boys search the island for Ralph...Well after trying to flatten him with boulders... He even tried to smoke him out... that is why the forest was on fire.

**Prosecution**: Thank you. No further questions.

**Judge**: Very well, Mr Mellington?

**Defense**: No questions at this time, your Honor. The defense asks that they may be able to recall the witness for cross examination at a later time.

**Judge**: So granted. Mr Mellington, call your first witness.

**Defense**: We would call Jack Merridew.

**Judge**: Very Well. Mr Merridew, please take your seat.

{Sam and Eric quickly walk back to the benches and take their seat. Jack rises after they have been seated and makes his way to the stand.}

**Defense**: Now Jack, why did you take Piggy's glasses?

**Jack**: Well we needed the fire to cook the meat so we had to take the glasses. He was such a little whiner that he would never just give them to us. He was always going on about how he couldn't see with out them and then something about his 'Aunty'. So it was just easier if we took them. We had to eat after all.

**Defense**: That is quite true you did need to eat. Now Jack, could you please explain to the court why you had to encourage Sam and Eric to join your group? Why did you not just leave them alone with the other boys?

**Jack**: It was what was best for them. They were following someone who just couldn't understand that one needs meat to survive. All Ralph thought about was shelters and signal fires. But we needed meat, so what if my hunters let the fire out, we got a pig!

**Defense**: Yes you did try to take care of them did you not? But why do they say that you forced them?

**Jack**: They needed to be made to see reason. They needed to see that we had meat, we had the fire and we had shelter in the Castle Rock. What did they have? They didn't even have shelters anymore!

**Defense**: That is very true. Please explain to the court the nature of your rivalry with Ralph.

**Jack**: Ever since the beginning we had been trying to lead the group. It was alright at first. He was voted in as chief and I became leader of the hunters. They were the choir boys that I am in charge of at school. But I am Head boy and I am used to leading. I know how to take charge and get others to listen to me. Ralph couldn't do that. He complained to me one day that he couldn't get anything done. That the Littleuns would run off. He tried to blame it on my hunters, couldn't take responsibility for himself. We needed meat, not to be worrying about some stupid fire on the top of a hill.

**Defense**: And what did Ralph try to do when you wouldn't go along with his plan?

**Jack**: He would call an assembly. Fat lot of good it did him. Everyone would listen patiently of course but as soon at the meeting was over everyone would go and do whatever they wanted. He had no control and he fought me when I tried to take over for the good of everyone.

**Defense**: And what did Ralph do when you tried to take the lead?

**Jack**: He started acting crazy. Always going on about how we had to focus on his blasted fire or on the conch. I mean it was only a stupid sea shell but him and Piggy were really hung up on that thing. He also refused to believe the Littleuns that there was a beast on the island. Yet he still followed us when we went searching. I think that he just had to be in control, just had to be in charge of everything. Once it got dark he wanted us to stop and go back to camp. He was to scared to go on. He tried to cover it up by being worried about Piggy and the Littleuns but I knew he was scared. But the thing is that he tried to get the rest of us to stop with him. There could have been a dangerous beast on the island and he would rather all of us hide than go after it to keep everyone safe.

**Defense**: Thank you. No further questions.

**Judge**: Very well. Mr Plenton? Do you have any questions for the witness at this time?

**Prosecution**: Yes your Honor.

**Judge**: Very well, proceed.

**Prosecution**: Thank you, your Honor. Now Jack, can you tell me why you thought that you should be leader?

**Jack**: I am Head boy and the chior leader. I have more experience than Ralph did and I should have been the natural choice as the Headmaster was the one to make me Head boy in the first place.

**Prosecution**: So you felt slighted?

**Jack**: Yes.

**Prosecution**: Did you feel the need to get back at Ralph for taking what you saw as being your rightful place?

**Jack**: It was my place, he should never have taken it.

**Prosecution**: Yes but did you feel the need to get back at him?

**Defense**: Objection. Badgering the witness!

**Prosecution**: Your Honor the defendant has not answered the question.

**Judge**: Over ruled! The witness will answer.

**Jack**: I was angry at him, yes.

**Prosecution**: But what about this rivalry you had with Ralph could you explain why you felt the need to attack him?

**Jack**: I didn`t attack him!

**Prosecution**: Aww. Yet we have had another witness who swears that you did, that you forced the other boys to hunt Ralph down.

**Jack**: That was because he was becoming a danger to the rest of us. He wanted us to starve just for the hope, the slight chance of being rescued. We needed meat!

**Prosecution**: Yes, you needed meat. You have said this many times. It seems to be your fixation but I digress, you attacked Ralph after you had already had your meat. Sam and Eric seem to think that you were going to cut off Ralph's head and put it on a pike. What gave them this impression?

**Defense**: Objection! Calls for speculation!

**Judge**: Sustained.

**Prosecution**: Alright, how about you tell us the purpose of the stick sharpened at both ends?

**Jack**: There was nothing special about it. I just used it for hunting, that's all!

**Prosecution**: Really? And what were you hunting?

**Jack**: Pigs!

**Prosecution**: Did you see Ralph in the same way that you saw those pigs?

**Jack**: {Hesitating} No.

**Prosecution**: Aww, but you did, did you not? Why else would you set the forest on fire? Were you not trying to kill him? Were you not trying to make him pay?

**Defense**: Your Honor!

**Judge**: Sustained, watch you questions.

**Jack**: {Angry.} Yes I wanted him to pay! I should have been leader! The boys should have been looking to me! They should never have wanted to play Ralph`s stupid game.{Standing} He tried to take away my power over the other boys. It was mine by right! {Breathing heavily, seeming to realize what he has said}

**Prosecution**: Game. Power. Those are heavy statements. You were willing to kill a boy over a mere game? What about this protection that you said earlier you were giving the others? Was that true or was it from you that they needed that protection?

**Jack**: {Shakily} No...no I, I wanted...I only wanted to be the one in charge. It was my right and I was the Head boy, I was the hunter!{He is gaining confidence now} I should have been the one that everyone looked to and in the end I was! Everyone looked to me and followed my command. I gave them meat! I allowed them to have fun! I was leader and there was nothing Ralph, or Piggy, or anyone could do to take that away.{He is shouting now} I would not let them! They would be given to the Lord of the Flies! Their heads would join the Pigs!

{There is shouting in the court now as what Jack has said has sunk into the minds of the audience and the Jury. The Judge is banging is gravel trying to bring order. The Prosecution is looking particularly pleased with the way the questioning has gone and the Defense is looking a little white and distracted.}

**Judge**: Order! Order! I will have order in this court or I will have this court room cleared. Mr Plenton do you have any more questions for this witness.

**Prosecution**: None at this time your Honor.

**Judge**: Very well. Mr Mellington?

{The man looks positively distracted. His key witness has just incriminated himself and he needs to regroup}

**Defense**: The defense calls for a recess your Honor so that we might better be able to present the case to this court.

**Judge**: Very Well. The court is now in recess. We will resume Monday at 3 O`clock. Court Adjourned.

**Bailiff**: All rise.

{Everyone rises as the Judge leaves the court room in the same manner in which he entered at the beginning of the scene. The rest of the court room clears in an orderly fashion. First the defendant is taken back into custody by the two guards and they exit up stage right. The bailiff follows them out. The audience is mostly standing and talking noisily to one another about the court proceedings. They are not in any hurry to leave. The Jury files out in the same manner in which they filed in. The lights begin to fade and the sounds of the audience begins to get softer. Until all that can be seen is the soft light on the Jury box and then Black out.}


End file.
